


That Didn't Go as Planned

by MilitaryPenguin



Category: Todoku Mokushiroku Kaiji
Genre: F/M, Rape Roleplay, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-28
Updated: 2011-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 02:32:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2212473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilitaryPenguin/pseuds/MilitaryPenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikoko and Kaiji try a little roleplay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Didn't Go as Planned

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the following request: "A fic about Kaiji raping Mikoko. OMG please." Of course, as you'll see...there was no way I could actually write that.

Mikoko ducked behind a corner, hidden from sight so Kaiji wouldn’t find her. She tried to quiet down her breathing but found herself exhaling loudly instead. Suddenly, a hand grabbed her by the front of her blouse.  
  
"AH-HA! GOTCHA!"  
  
Mikoko shrieked and tried to run off, but was tackled to the floor instead, Kaiji’s knees effectively pinning down her thighs.  
  
"Kaiji-kun, please!" she sobbed, "Please leave me alone!"  
  
"No," said the long-haired man with a sadistic grin, caressing her breasts, "You’re mine now."  
  
He fumbled with the buttons on her blouse, eventually tearing it off altogether when he reached the halfway point. Mikoko tried to push Kaiji away as he made a grab for her bra, but he easily pushed her arms down. Her bra came off and he fondled her breasts.  
  
"Kaiji-kun, you brute!"  
  
Kaiji laughed, tearing off her skirt next. He reached down to unzip his pants, Mikoko squirming beneath him. Before he could even pull down his pants, however, he burst into tears.  
  
"Dammit!" he said, sniffling, "I’m sorry Mikoko…but I just can’t do this. I know we’re just pretending but…"  
  
"Aww, Kaiji-kun!" Mikoko sighed, disappointed, "You were almost there, too!"  
  
"I know, I know, but…can’t we just roleplay something different?" He wiped his nose off on his arm. "Hell, can’t we just play a standard husband and wife?"  
  
Mikoko smiled. “Only if you agree to be the wife!”


End file.
